In the field of over-the-road trucking, it is highly desirable to be able to minimize the amount of service required on a vehicle in order that that vehicle be available for use on the road. The changing of oil and corresponding filter accounts for a substantial portion of the maintenance which will be performed on an over-the-road truck during its lifetime. Further, the service life of a diesel engine is directly related to the cleanliness of the oil run in the engine.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which will substantially reduce the amount of maintenance time required in changing the oil on an over-the-road truck as well as any diesel powered vehicle and which will provide for the oil to remain substantially clean and effective.